Help Me With This Curtain
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Benny likes Ethan but whores himself around. Ethan craves Benny. What happens when Ethan needs help with a curtain? FInd Out Here!


**3rd's Person's P.O.V**

_With Benny -_

... ... ... ... ...

Benny was on his way to his best-friend/crush, Ethan's, house. Yes Benny was gay and proud of it. Ethan knew he was into guys. He didn't have a problem with it. Well, that was what he told Benny. He could tell Ethan was getting annoyed. It might be because Benny was kind of a slut when it came to boys and he would always be going on about the guys his been with or want. He was still a virgin but he could make a guy cum in seconds. You might be wondering why he goes on like that when he likes Ethan. He does it so Ethan would never find out his crush on him. Benny liked Ethan because they could hang out and not have awkward moments like alot of other friends do. He always felt safe and happy when he was around the smaller brunnet. Benny first realized he like Ethan when Ethan started too practical drool ovar Sarah. Benny would get jealous and ask himself what Ethan saw in Sarah. She was a girl who would led him on and keep breaking his heart with no care. Benny knew Sarah knew Ethan liked her. And she still played with his heart. Benny could NOT stand it! Benny then looked up and saw Ethan's house. He smiled. Little did he know was that something was going on in Ethan's room.

... ... ... ... ...

_With Ethan -_

... ... ... ... ...

Ethan was currently pacing in his room. He was biting his nails and running his hands through his messy hair. Sarah was sitting on his bed starting to get worried. Ethan had just told her that he has been craving Benny in a very sexual way.

"Ethan, calm down! Okay? It's going to be fine." Sarah said.

"How do you know? I'm freaking out! Can you tell me why I want Benny too kiss me? Why I want him to stop going on and on about some guy's ass or why I want him too look at me the way he looks at every other guy? Or why I want him to fuck me till my brains fall out!?" Ethan said yelling the last part.

It was a good thing Ethan's parents took Janie to that new water park or they would be freaking out.

"Ethan, Benny will be here in any minute! Get changed into something sexy and make him drool for you. If he sees me he would think we were making out." She said smiling. "Bye Ethan!" She said before flying out the window.

Ethan smiled. Sarah was a good friend. He never really liked her more than a sister. He told Benny he liked her in a crush way. But Ethan was trying to get Benny too see how annoying it is when someone you know goes on and on about someone so Benny would stop. But it didn't. Ethan ran to his closet and grabbed a shirt that he knew would have Benny drooling. Once he put that on, he grabbed a pair of skin tight jeans and practically had a war putting them on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like the guys Benny was into. Thats good. Ethan than went to his window when He heard the doorbell ring. Ethan smiled when he saw Benny. _"Damn! He looks good!" _Ethan thought. He turned around and was about too run to go downstairs but he tripped. As he fell, he tried to grabbed something to keep him from falling. He grabbed the window curtian but it gave into his weight and fell with him. Ethan groaned. He shook off the pain. If he didn't get to the door soon, Benny would leave. He finally reached the front door. Ethan opened the door. He smiled at Benny.

Benny couldn't help but stare at Ethan. Now Ethan always looked sexy but... WOW! The shirt he was wearing showed off his ab's he had gotten from fighting vampires and stuff. His pants made his ass look amazing! Not to mention how it looked so tight and fuckable to Benny. Ethan noticed Benny staring at him and did a happy dance in his head. Benny then smiled back.

"Hey, E!" Benny excalmed walking into the house.

"Hey!" Ethan said back.

"So, what do you want to do?" Benny asked.

"My curtain fell down. Can you help me put it back up?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, sure."

With that the two boys walked upstairs. Benny was right behind Ethan. All he coud do was stare at his bestfriends ass. The way his hips moved making his ass sway back and forth. It made Benny drool. All Benny wanted to do was fuck Ethan like there was no tomorrow. Benny bit his lip. They finally reached Ethan's room. Ethan opened the door and let Benny in first. Ethan made sure the front part of his pants touched Benny's hips. He heard Benny's breathing hitch. This made him smile. He looked over at the window. Benny had already made it there.

"Can you get the stool? It's in my closet." Ethan said smiling to himself about what was in there.

"Okay!" Benny said walking to the closet.

Benny's mouth dropped when he saw a box that read _'Sex Toy's'_. Benny could no resist and opened the box. His eyes widen at what he saw. There was condom's of every kind. Glow in the dark, flavored, specially lubed and more. That was not all. There were handcuffs, a dildo that viberates, a bandana, and lube. Benny grew hard just thinking of Ethan having a dildo shoved up his ass or being handcuffed to the bed.

"Benny? Did you get it yet?" Ethan asked.

"Uh... Yeah!" Benny said grabbing the stool and closing the box.

Benny stood back up and walked over to Ethan. Ethan smiled at Benny.

"Can you hold me up? The stool would break on me." Ethan said smiling.

"Sure." Benny said smiling.

Ethan than turned around with the curtain in his hand and stepped on the stool. Benny's hand instantly grabbed Ethan's hips. As Ethan was putting the curtain in place, Benny's eyes could not leave Ethan's ass. Benny licked his lips. Next thing Benny knew was his hands instantly grabbed Ethan's ass. Ethan wasn't expecting that so when he turned around, he fell. On top of Benny. Ethan was straddling Benny's lap. Ethan looked into Benny's eyes. Ethan could see lust, want, and love in Benny's darkened green eyes. Ethan could not resist and kissed Benny on the lips. Benny was shocked by this but did not hesitant and kissed back. Ethan teased Benny's lip with the tip of his tongue. Benny's mouth instantly opened and shoved his tongue into Ethan's mouth and rubbed his tongue against Ethan's. Ethan moaned.

"Damn..." Benny whispered pulling away.

Ethan just smiled. He stood up and stripped down to his boxers. He placed himself back into Benny's lap. Benny moaned when Ethan's ass was pressed against his covered crotch. He could feel his cock harden at the touch. Ethan smiled. He knew he was getting to Benny. Ethan leant forward and started to lick, kiss, suck, and bite Benny's neck. Benny moaned louder and ran his fingers through Ethan's hair. He pulled Ethan away from his neck, picked Ethan up, and threw him onto the bed. Benny covered Ethan's body with his own. Ethan's breath hitched. Benny smiled. Benny began to leave love bites on Ethan's chest. Ethan moaned in pleasure. _'Damn! Benny is so good with his mouth.' _ Ethan thought while Benny began to lap at my nipples. Ethan hissed in pain and pleasure when Benny bite his nipple. Ethan couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Benny's head and pulled him up to him and kissed him like no tomorrow. Ethan pulled away, with his eyes still closed.

"Go get the 'Sex Toys' box." Ethan breathed.

Benny nodded, stood up, ran to the closet, and got the box fulled of sex toys. Exictment filled him. He pulled all of his clothes off and sat down on the bed with the box. Ethan sat up and opened the box. He pulled Benny into a heated kiss. Ethan smiled the best he culd during the kiss. He pushed Benny into laying position. Ethan covered Benny's body with his own. He made sure Benny was really into the kiss. When Ethan was sure Benny was distracted, Ethan got the handcuffs out and cuffed Benny's hand to the bed. Benny's eyes opened and looked at Ethan in shock and confusion. Ethan just smiled. He sat up and smirked at how hot and sexy Benny looked. Ethan slid down Benny's body and started to tease Benny's cock. Benny groaned. Ethan just took Benny whole. Benny moaned and tried to thrust up into Ethan's mouth. But failed.

Ethan finally pulled away, much to Benny's disappointment. Ethan smirked. He pulled out the dildo and smiled innocently at Benny. With out any warning, Ethan shoved the dildo into his ass. Ethan moaned in pleasure. Benny groaned. Ethan knew Benny was liking the view he was giving him. Ethan started to move it in and out. He hissed in pleasure when it struck his prostate. I pulled the dildo out and smiled down at Benny. Ethan climbed into his lap and grabbed Benny's dick. Ethan slowly sat down on it. It was bigger than the dildo. Ethan bit his bottom lip. He groaned. Benny was moaning in pleasure. Ethan was so fucking tight. In no time Ethan was riding Benny fast and hard. Only sound that could be heard was skin meeting skin and the sounds of their moans and groans of pleasure. Ethan came all over Benny's chest. The feel of Ethan's ass tightening around his dick made Benny cum. Ethan fell ontop of Benny. A few minutes after getting his energy back, Ethan un-cuffed Benny. Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist.

"That was amazing." Benny said.

"Yeah." Ethan agreed.

"So, does this mean you like me?" Benny asked.

"No." Ethan said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Benny noticed it and smiled.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Benny asked.

"Duh!" Ethan said smiling.

Ethan gave Benny a kiss. After a few minutes Benny and Ethan fell asleep. Little did they know was that a certain vampiress was watchin with a smile on her face. Sarah had seen in all. She was happy for the boys. She knew that they would make it as a couple. With that she flew off. To meet a certain blonde vampire boy for a date.

...

_**Read And Review Please **_

...


End file.
